Queen and Princess of Darkness
by Ninjaofmusic-Nya
Summary: You were the second oldest of the darkness triplets. You lived with your big sister and your cousins, while the whereabouts of your little sister were unknown. You were... special. And when your kind needs you most, will you turn to your family's enemies? Or will you betray your sister for a life of darkness? LloydxReader KaixOC slight OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, hey everyone! I decided to make another time wasting story during free write! Yeah... My mom really shouldn't sit me in front of a notebook for an hour every day... Anywho, hope y'all like it! **

**(Name)= Your first name**

**(M/N) = Middle Name  
><strong>

**(E/C) = Eye Color**

**(H/C) = Hair Color**

**(H/L) = Hair Length**

**(F/C) = Fave Color**

* * *

><p>Toria's POV<p>

I yawned, waking up as I looked over at my little sister; (Name) (M/N) Darkson. But here she's known as (Name) Krissy Skywalker. "Sis. Sis, wake up." I whispered, my brown eyes glowing.

"I don't wanna~." she whined, pushing me away, her (H/C) (H/L) hair covering her bright (E/C) hues as she pulled a pillow over her face.

"As the oldest of the triplets, I command you to wake up." I said in a firm voice, placing my hands on my hips. She groaned, rolling out of bed, her slightly ripped up (F/C) tank top clinging to her body.

"I told you to call us twins." she growled as I rolled my eyes. She had always hated mention of our abandoned sister.

"Whatever, now hurry up. It's time for lessons." I said, opening the door to our closet. I pushed our clothes to the side, revealing a long staircase. "You first, mildly." I smirked as name walked forwards.

"Whatever, your majesty." she smirked as I glared.

"Shut up and go to Zoe's room." I snarled as (Name) laughed, climbing up the stairs. I closed the door before following her. We walked up the stairs to the attic.

"Hello girls." a familiar voice said. We turned to face our oldest cousin, She looked normal, with platinum blonde hair and light green eyes. She wore a bright green dress that had a white sash going around her waist, that also had a hood sewed on it.

Why?

To hide her white cat ears. That's right, our cousin's a Neko.

"Kon'nichiwa Zoe!" I smiled, my eyes closing as I tilted my head.

"Hey Zoe." (Name) greeted, her face emotionless. I knew she didn't want to be here, though. She hated training.

"Remove your necklaces." Zoe instructed. I nodded, removing my necklace; which was a black stone with a black and purple flame on it.

I glowed a bright purple as my hair darkened to a pitch black. My eyes turned bright red as my claws ad fangs appeared. I spread my out my wings ,which were purple with black outlining, through the two slits on the back of my pajama shirt, since I hadn't mastered phasing yet. We were only six after all.

"Your turn, sssisss." I hissed, my forked tongue flicking through my teeth.

"No." (Name) said.

"(Name), we've been over this already. Shift." Zoe demanded.

"N-no, I c-can't!" (Name) shouted, her hands clenching into fists.

"Come on (Name), we need to train ssso you can control yourssself." I said.

She sighed, taking her (F/C) crystal off from around her neck. She glowed (F/C) as black dragon wings spouted from her back. Her teeth grew sharper. Her eyes were completely (F/C) and she had sharp claws replacing her fingers. She let out a loud roar as I hissed in pain, pressing my hands to my ears.

"Itai! Sssensssetive earsss!" I shouted.

"Sorry sis." (Name) smirked evily as I rolled my eyes.

"Good job girls." Zoe said. The rest of the lesson went smoothly, with us practicing such things as moving stuff with our mind, flying, stuff like that. We all left the room at seven.

Time to start another day at the orphanage.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope ya liked it! And anyone who reads my Baby!SkalesxMommy!Reader, I will update it as soon as possible! I just have to find my notebook with the next chapter in it... <strong>

**Anyways, please tell me what you liked about in it in the reviews~! Arigatoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Your POV

We headed downstairs, Zoe pulling her hood over her head as she hid her tail. We walked down the hall. I turned into the room on the right, as Toria went in the one on the left. It was a medium sized room with about six makeshift beds on the floor, where girls of various age were sleeping. "MORNIN' TIME GIRLS/BOYS!" Toria and I shouted at the same time, our voices echoing through the rooms. There were several groans as everyone waking up. Some of the boys began expressing their anger very... colorfully.

"Don't use sorta language!" a woman with blonde hair and bright green eyes scolded as she walked in. She wore black jeans and a white blouse that was covered by her red apron.

"Good morning, mom." I smiled, hugging her. She wasn't our real mom, she was our aunt Marcy, but we had to pretend she was until we moved out.

"Morning mommy~!" Toria sang, smiling.

"Morning girls," Aunt Marcy smiled. "Now come on, time for breakfast." Zoe walked over to us before we could follow our aunt, holding one of the younger kids to her chest.

"Would you two like to go to the store with me after breakfast?" she asked, smiling. We both smiled brightly, nodding. 'The store' was our codename for Ninjago, the place where my sister and I had been born. We were dimension hoppers, so we were here instead.

But hey, we can talk about that later.

"You bet, let's hurry up and eat, (Name)!" Toria smiled, turning to me with excitement reflected in her chocolate brown eyes. She grabbed my hand, pulling me to the dining room.

"Tworia! (Nwame)!" I smiled warmly as a three yerold walked over, her bright blue eyes shining. She had shoulder length blonde hair and wore a white night gown.

"Good morning Ally." I smiled, hugging her.

"Mornin' sissy." Toria smiled. I helped Ally into her booster seat as Zoe sat down next to a young boy who stayed here. On of the six kids who lived with us. He had goopy looking bright green hair and yellow eyes. He wore an ugly orange t-shirt dark blue pants. We all bowed out heads for two minutes before looking up and eating the breakfast Auntie had laid out for us. Zoe walked over to us after breakfast, her hood up.

"Come on girls, get dressed so we can leave." we nodded, running off. I got dressed in a (f/c) t-shirt and dark blue shorts. I put on some black sneakers and grey finger-less gloves. I pulled my (h/c) hair back in a ponytail.

Toria wore a purple tank top with a black hoddie, that covered her brown hair. She wore grey shorts and black leggings with elbow length black gloves and black flats.

"Bye mommy!" Toria and I called to our Aunt as we left with Zoe.

"Okay girls, remember that you two can't make a portal to Ninjago without me 'till you're twelve." Zoe reminded us, twirling her hand as a white light emitted from it.

"Why can you? You're only eight." I asked.

"I'm a light/air dimension hopper," Zoe stated. "You're shadow/darkness dimension hoppers. Much more dangerous." a white portal appeared in front of us, and we walked through, revealing a small village.

"What're we doin' here?" Toria asked.

"We have to ger some more weapons, then head to that town near Darkley's." Zoe said. We nodded. "C'mon sis! Let's go find some ninja swords!" my sister shouted, pulling me along behind her to the blacksmith's shop. We ran in, seeing plenty of helmets, swords, daggers... all for a samurai.

"What gives?" I asked as I kept looking.

"Yeah! Nothing for a ninja?" Toria agreed.

"You won't find any ninja around here." a voice said behind us. We turned around to see a young boy with spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had a loose red shirt and blue shorts. He towered about six inches above us.

"Hi, I'm (Name) and this is my big sister Toria." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kai." the boy smiled.

"And I'm Nya!" a little girl with brown eyes and ear length raven black hair ran out from behind Kai. She wore a red jumper and white button up t-shirt. She smiled brightly, her eyes squinting closed. She looked to be about, what, five?

"Nice ta meet cha." Toria smiled. I heard a shuffle behind and turned to see a woman with long black hair that reached down to her mid back. She had bright brown eyes and a kind smile.

"Hi mommy! Me and Kai mode some new friends!" Nya giggled, running to the woman.

"Hello madame, I'm (Name)." I greeted.

"I'm Toria." my sister greeted, placing her fist below her open palm as she bowed.

"Hello girls, I'm Mrs. Flamely." the lady said. Zoe walked over, holding several swords and helmets.

"Hello Mrs. Flamely. Come on girls, let's go."

"Aww! But Zoe!" I whined.

"No buts, now let's go." Zoe commanded firmly.

"Aw,fine. Bye Kai, bye Nya." I said.

"Bye (Name), bye Toria." Kai said. Toria walked over to him, kissing his cheek. He blushed slightly, as she walked over, kissing Mrs. Flamely and Nya's cheeks as well. We walked away. After a few minutes, I turned to look at her.

"You do know in Ninjago you aren't supposed to kiss people's cheeks to say goodbye, right?" I smirked. Her eyes widened as she looked at me.

"What? I thought you were! That's what Auntie said!" Toria exclaimed. I laughed.

"That was thirty years ago sissy." I said. She groaned. She then looked at me, her cheeks puffed out. I smiled.

"Race time?" I asked. She would always race when she got embarrassed.

"You know it." she said, running off.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted, running after her. We laughed as we ran, going on for a few hours. Our darker sides of our bloodline made it possible for us to go long times without tiring. We ran towards Darkly's, and Toria looked around as we stopped to catch our breaths.

"Darkly's... nothing good ever comes out of there." Toria saod, standing up straight.

"Y-you never know." I panted.

"Whatever y-"

"Freak!"

"Monster!" the sounds of people shouting insults and threats interrupted Toria.

"Think it's a mutant?" I asked.

"Maybe.. Zoe won't be able to catch up in time... Let's go (Name)!" Toria shouted, running off.

"Go? Go where?!" I asked, running after here.

"Go save that kid!" Toria shouted as she ran off.

"S-stop! I-I'm not a m-monster!" a young boy's voice stuttered in fear. I looked at Toria, before running at the top speed around the the oddly shaped building.

We saw a few boys in Darkly's uniforms, one of which was backed up against the wall. He held his arms up in front of his face at the bullies threw gears at him. He had shaggy silver hair and wore black sunglasses.

"Yo creeps! Leave him alone!" I shouted, they turned to look at us.

"I think you took a wrong turn girls, the school of pink and glitter is the other way." one boy, I'm guessing the leader, laughed.

"No, I think we're in the right place," Toria said, appearing out of no where behind them. "School of jerks, right?" The leader growled as Toria and I looked at each other.

"Ready sis?" I asked.

"You bet! Let's go (Name)!" Toria shouted. Suddenly, the afternoon sky began growing rapidly dark.

Time to teach these jerks a lesson.


	3. IMPORTANT

**Guys ya only have TILL THIS SATURDAY TO CHOOSE A NINJASXREADER. LOOK AT MY SNEAK PEEKS FOR THEM. VOTE. THEN HOPEFULLY NEXT WEEK I WILL UPLOAD THE ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES.**


End file.
